


Mariposa infernal

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La muerte se arrastra tras él con paso sigiloso. Los demás no se dan cuenta, pero él sí; aunque no tenga forma la puede sentir. Ni siquiera sabe por qué ocurre, aunque comienza a sospecharlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Si Bleach me perteneciese... las de cosas impuras que le haría a Ishida. Así que por su bien, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo :D.
> 
> **Este fic comienza con una narración en primera persona, pero OJO, porque en cada capítulo la narración cambia; es decir, paso a tercera en el segundo. Nada más que aclarar, me parecía un detalle importante a resaltar antes de comenzar la lectura :D**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: este fic tiene un final MUY abrupto. En pocas palabras fue abandonado y está inconcluso. Le di un cierre, pero no del todo acorde (¡vamos!, es malo) me parecía bueno advertirles antes de que se emocionaran (sí, claro) con la historia.

Lo sé, me sigue la Parca.

A donde quiera que vaya, la muerte se arrastra tras de mí con paso sigiloso. Los demás no se dan cuenta, pero yo sí; aunque no tenga forma la puedo sentir. No es que pueda hacer o no hacer algo al respecto, ni siquiera sé por qué ocurre. Aunque comienzo a sospecharlo.

Desde que tengo uso de razón he podido ver a los muertos, tanto así como a lo que algunos llaman _demonios_. Crecí sintiendo que eso era algo natural, aunque me enseñaron a no hablar a la ligera sobre el tema porque no todos aceptan la existencia de estos entes.

Muchas veces el ser humano necesita ver para creer; yo soy de esos, y justamente por ese motivo creo. Los veo, como puedo ver a cualquier otro ser vivo.

Mi familia es muy particular, como supongo lo serán todas las familias. No sé si llamarla así hoy en día teniendo en cuenta que sólo tengo a mi padre; pero cuando era niño tuve la suerte de tener junto a mí, a mi abuelo. Él me ayudó a entender algunas cosas que, solo, jamás hubiera podido comprender. O tal vez sí, al fin y al cabo el ser humano es una criatura misteriosa.

Siempre fuimos muy particulares. Siempre tuvimos lo que se podría denominar como _dones_. Mi padre tenía sueños que solían cumplirse; eran sueños específicos que él sabía diferenciar muy bien de las clásicas quimeras producidas por la mente. Las sensaciones eran claramente distintas. Yo lo entiendo porque tuve la desgracia o suerte -dependiendo de la perspectiva- de obtener un poco de cada integrante de mi familia.

Mi abuelo decía que eso se debía a la inevitable evolución del alma humana, pues esta vuelve perfeccionada, si es que se han hecho los deberes para evolucionar, en tal caso la involución también es posible. Por ende no debería sorprenderme que el día de mañana mis hijos obtuvieran los mismos dones aun más desarrollados.

Yo no tenía sueños tan seguidos ni tan claros como los de mi padre, pero los tenía y eso siempre fue algo que me perturbó, porque nunca lograba diferenciarlos bien hasta que ocurrían. Lo perturbador era cuando se trataban de presagios funestos. Me colmaba la frustración y la cólera, porque hasta que no pasaba la tragedia, no caía en la cuenta de que había sido uno de esos sueños.

Al final terminé por anular esa capacidad. Era espantosa la sensación de saber que se pudo haber hecho algo al respecto. Soy de pensar que si algo o alguien nos avisa antes de que ocurra, es porque se puede evitar o para que lo podamos evitar.

Mi padre no le daba importancia. Luego de que mi abuelo falleció, comenzó a decir que ya no tenía más esos sueños, pero es el día de hoy que creo que miente. Los debe seguir teniendo, sólo que los ignora o no los comparte.

Mi abuelo… él tenía uno de los dones más extraños que pude conocer en mi corta vida. Podía comunicarse con los muertos, ir al mundo de ellos e interactuar. Eso me ponía la piel de gallina. Cuando era niño siempre temí que alguna vez no regresara. Y mi miedo no era en vano. Una vez no volvió jamás.

Mi madre tenía el don más hermoso, el de la sanación. No iba por el mundo curando personas, pero lo hacía desde su lugar, en el hospital donde conoció a mi padre. Lástima que, pese a todas las personas a las que les " _salvó"_ la vida, no pudo salvar la suya. Qué curioso, poder tener un don y no saber usarlo por y para uno mismo. Quizás esa clase de dones se ven nulos cuando hay algún sentimiento egoísta, no lo sé; sin embargo no me resulta algo tan fuera de lo común, pues a mí me pasa algo similar: no puedo usar mi don para mí mismo, sólo en pos de los demás. No es que me moleste, aunque considero que no soy tan altruista como para tenerlo, pero me acarrea serios problemas que en el presente no he sabido resolver.

Desde que mi abuelo falleció me manejo como un barco a la deriva, sin timón. Con mi padre no hablo del tema… no hablo de ningún tema a decir verdad. Así que atesoro las enseñanzas de mi _sensei_ con ahínco y trato de seguir la senda que él me inculcó.

Mi familia siempre lo dijo: mi don es horrible, es oscuro y es peligroso, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Es el que me tocó y aunque quise deshacerme de él en varias oportunidades, nunca lo logré. Por algún motivo u otro volvía a caer en sus redes.

Sí, puedo ver a los muertos y a los demonios. No sólo eso, puedo interactuar con ellos, tocarlos literalmente; pero es importante aclarar un asunto: los demonios en verdad no son como la mayoría de las personas creen. No hay buenos o malos, la maldad y la bondad son conceptos relativos que no se aplican a esta clase de seres. Al igual que los espíritus comunes, ellos actúan motivados por sus propias ambiciones, que pueden ser buenas o malas. Asimismo, en el mundo, hay millares de personas con habilidades distintas, cuyos dones específicos les permite utilizarlos para dañar a los demás o, en algunos casos, para fines meramente egoístas.

Algo que me enseñó mi abuelo es a no hacerles a los demás, lo que a uno no le gusta que le hagan. "Haz el bien, sin mirar a quien" era su frase de cabecera; cuando era niño no lograba entenderla muy bien, pero ya de adolescente esa frase y tantas otras, comenzaron a cobrar sentido para mí.

En la vida todo vuelve el triple, es una ley no escrita que todo ser humano con algún don desarrollado lo sabe. Y el que quiebra esa ley sufre las consecuencias. No se trata de miedo, se trata de respeto: Sólo somos un engranaje más en una enorme máquina. Somos un instrumento. Somos imperfectos, y se nos ha dado una habilidad que se debe aprender a usar con discreción.

La ambición y el ego son enemigos peligrosos de nosotros mismos. He visto miles de veces como los dones se vuelven en contra de sus portadores.

Sé que hay un ente superior. La gente puede darle el nombre que más le guste y la forma que prefiera. A fin de cuentas no son más que uno mismo. Lo que llaman Dios cristiano, Buda, Vishnu, Alá, Jah, es una misma entidad que el hombre ha identificado a través de la historia de la humanidad con distintos nombres.

Mi abuelo dice que "Él" -Dios-, le ha dado todos los humanos todos los dones del mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Recuerdo con nitidez mi sorpresa al escuchar por primera vez esa afirmación.

—¿Es eso posible, abuelo? —le pregunté, dándole los broches para colgar la ropa de uno en uno— ¿Por qué entonces algunas personas no creen en esos dones?

—Es que no todos les dan importancia, o los desarrollan. Todos poseemos todos los dones, Uryuu… simplemente que somos más talentosos para algunos que para otro, como tú, que tienes un don que más de un niño de tu edad no querría tener.

Me quedé perdido en esa reflexión. Quizás era verdad, tener cuatro, ocho, diez años y ver demonios no es algo agradable, pero cuando naces viéndolos te resulta hasta cierto punto natural.

—¿Es malo lo que me pasa, abuelo?

—Oh, no —negó él con énfasis tomando la cesta vacía de la ropa limpia—, en lo absoluto. ¿Qué buscan cuando se te acercan?

—Alivio —respondí ingresando tras él a la casa—. Alivio y luz. Muchos están en la oscuridad y tienen miedo.

—¿Ves? Tú los ayudas…

—Pero a veces hacen daños a las personas, ¿entonces está bien que los ayude? —Mi frente se frunció, tratando de entender ese complicado mundo.

—Por supuesto. Si tú los ayudas, ellos ya no harán más daño. Irán a donde tiene que ir.

—¿Y qué pasa con ellos cuando se van? ¿A dónde van?

—Vuelven a la luz. Son transmutados.

—¿Transmutados?

—Ajá… Vuelven al ciclo de la vida.

Fue una de las conversaciones que más me quedaron grabadas en la mente. Era muy pequeño, pero comenzaba a entender mejor por qué me pasaba lo que me pasaba, y, aun más importante, qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con eso. Poco antes de morir me mostró un libro, uno viejo cuyas hojas amarillentas parecían hacerse polvo con tan solo tocarlas.

—La enseñanza nunca termina, Uryuu… es un camino largo y es normal que el humano se sienta perdido o desorientado en ese trayecto —me miró con una enorme sonrisa—, pero eres un chico bueno, bueno de corazón y alma; por eso estoy tranquilo, porque sé que nunca harás daño, sé que te preocupan las personas. ¿Sabes lo que es la empatía, Uryuu? —Negué con la cabeza y él me regaló otra sonrisa—. Es esa capacidad que tú posees para sentir el dolor ajeno. Una habilidad innata en ti que te permite ponerte en los zapatos de otra persona. Siempre y cuando cuides de no perder tu empatía, sé que serás una buena persona. No te asustes nunca de tu don oscuro, no lo será siempre y cuando lo uses con empatía. —Asentí, pudiendo entender con facilidad lo que trataba de decirme. Quizás porque era más grande, tal vez porque de cierta forma lo sentía en mi corazón. Me dolía ver como los demonios atacaban a las personas y que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Qué es eso, abuelo? —La tapa mostraba una cruz de cinco puntas, un pentagrama—. Tiene la misma forma que tu cruz.

—Este es un libro que quiero que leas y cuides, que cuides tanto como la cruz que vas a heredar de mí cuando yo me vaya de este plano —me dijo con tranquilidad, siempre hablaba sobre la muerte con serenidad—. ¿Recuerdas que una vez, hace mucho tiempo te hablé de unos seres que eran humanos con habilidades específicas? —Asentí, acomodándome los redondeados anteojos—. No es que sean mejores o peores, ningún humano lo es por encima de otro, no se trata de eso. Tan sólo que le han dado importancia a éste tema y han trabajado al respecto.

—Los Quincys, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente —correspondió con emoción, como el maestro que está orgulloso de su aplicado alumno, y yo pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír emocionado.

—¿Yo soy un Quincy?

—Al igual que yo, sí. Si tu quieres sí… si no quieres, como tu padre, puedes no serlo. La puerta nunca está cerrada —un ligero catarro lo atacó y, cuando pudo componerse, continuó—. La Hermandad Blanca… es sólo una parte de ese gran mundo místico en el que muchos no creen —explicó—. Buscamos el equilibrio del mundo, en este y en todos los planos que existen, tan infinitos como mundos habitados.

" _Todo en este universo tiene vida y evoluciona. Es un proceso natural, como nacer y morir. Los dones son innatos en todos los seres, pero está en ellos trabajarlos y hacerlos crecer_ ".

De grande llegué a preguntarme el por qué tuve la funesta suerte de tener el mío, mi _sensei_ me había dicho en su momento que Dios me había otorgado la empatía para hacer un justo equilibrio; pero pese a lo bonito que pueda llegar a sonar, ser empático es una de las más indeseables de las capacidades humanas, porque nunca sabes cuándo termina tu dolor y empieza el del otro; sin embargo justamente eso impedía que yo traspara el umbral hacia lo desconocido, hacia la tan temida oscuridad. Mi alma estaba en contacto con ella y si no aprendía cómo resolver los conflictos, podría llegar a acarrearme serios problemas, como en el presente.

Cuando él murió me sentí perdido y a la vez seguro de poder confiar en esa empatía y en todas las enseñanzas que me había legado; pero es el día de hoy que todavía no aprendí correctamente a transmutar esa oscuridad. Así que, literalmente, se me pega.

Mi padre más de una vez me forzó a dejarlo de lado, me decía que era estúpido de mi parte, que podía llegar a morir. Sin embargo esa dichosa y mentada empatía me impedía hacer la cara a un lado.

Lo intenté, juro que en más de una ocasión traté de darle la espalda, pero nunca podía cuando se trataban de seres muy cercanos a mí. No me considero un Mahatma Gandhi, no soy tan altruista como muchos pensarían; soy humano, cometo errores y tengo miedos naturales.

Puedo echarle la culpa a ese don de tener una personalidad tan retorcida; pero echarle la culpa a algo o a los demás no es otra cosa que una manera de tapar el problema subyacente. Tuve una vida relativamente normal, fui a la escuela como cualquier otro chico de mi edad e hice las mismas cosas que cualquier joven de mi edad; pero siempre me costó hacer amigos, siempre me costó contar lo que me ocurría, en todos los niveles, no sólo en cuanto a este don.

La oscuridad parecía querer comerme cada tanto, y yo luchaba por no caer, aferrado a las enseñanzas de mi _sensei_. Será por eso que al entrar a la adolescencia mi personalidad mutó a lo que es hoy en día.

No me considero anormal, tengo actividades, me gusta coser y cocinar, disfruto de leer y mirar una buena película. Estudio incansablemente y me gustaría ser artesano, aunque sé que haré la carrera de medicina una vez que termine el secundario porque no pretendo morirme de hambre.

No me considero depresivo, pero a veces me he sentido muy cansado de la vida que llevaba -y que llevo-, a tal punto que a veces pienso que no tengo la edad que mi cuerpo profesa. Siento que ya he vivido demasiado, pese a los pocos años de vida.

Luego de mi último intento de suicidio, mi padre me dijo que todo eso se debía a ese estúpido don al que me aferraba con tanto orgullo. Me sorprendí, no sólo de su preocupación, sino de que hablara del tema conmigo. Descubrí que él también había sido alumno de mi abuelo, pero nunca entendí qué pasó con él para que rechazara todo es mundo. Ojalá fuera tan fácil para mí, pero maldita sea la empatía. Mi eterna enemiga.

—Deja de comportarte así, Uryuu —me rogó en su momento.

Vi el dolor en sus ojos y supe que yo estaba siendo egoísta. Comprendí que no podía deshacerme de mi don, resignarme y morir sólo porque ya no quería bregar más con el asunto, sin tener a mi abuelo como mentor.

¿Cuántas veces él me había hablado sobre lo malo que era el ego? Bueno, había sido egoísta, había velado por mi propio interés, por mi propio dolor, sin reparar en el daño que le estaba haciendo a la única persona que tenía en el mundo y que me tenía a mí.

Lo vi frágil, lo vi triste e indefenso. Si yo me iba, él se quedaría irremediablemente solo. Desde entonces me prometí que hasta que mi padre no se marchara de este mundo, no volvería a pensar en ese tema. No lo cumplí, o sea: dejé de intentarlo, pero no de pensarlo.

La empatía volvió con todas sus energía esa noche; podía tocar el dolor de mi padre como si el sentimiento tuviera una forma tangible. Fue espantoso. Lloré por él y por mí.

—Sabes que no puedo morir. —Le susurré esa noche en el hospital, arrepentido profundamente.

Ambos lo sabíamos. Desde que nací estuve al borde de la muerte demasiadas veces, primero por una de esas travesuras típicas de niños. El médico le dijo en su momento que el cobre ingerido había contaminado todo los órganos internos, que un bebé de un año y medio no sobreviviría a una intervención quirúrgica de ese estilo. Le aconsejó a mi familia despedirse antes de ingresarme al quirófano, porque había altas probabilidades de que no volviera; pero aquí estoy.

Luego me caí de un tercer piso, más tarde fui atropellado y estuve en coma sin buen pronóstico… visité los hospitales gran parte de mi vida. Como si la Parca estuviera rondándome.

De adolescente conversaba virtualmente con ella. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué cuando yo había decido morir por mis propios medios, no había querido acunarme en sus brazos? No lo entendía. Tenía más vidas que un gato, tuve que haber muerto al menos nueve veces en tan sólo diecisiete años. La mitad de esas veces las forcé yo. En una casi más lo logro… y fue esa última.

Literalmente tenía que estar muerto, y aunque suene gracioso decirlo, tenía una nefasta suerte con el asunto. Podía decidir con ímpetu quitarme la vida de una manera en la que me asegurara de no fallar, pero siempre pasaba algo irónico a último momento que frustraba mis planes, como la cancelación del servicio de trenes. Luego la idea abandonaba mi mente por un largo tiempo, hasta que volvía a acosarme, con resultados similares: la completa frustración de mis planes.

¿Qué era lo que querían de mí? No soy más que un insignificante humano. ¿Por qué no morí cuando tuve que haber muerto? No lo sé, sólo sé que la parca me sigue a todos lados, lo curioso es que no va por mí. Ya lo dije: no me quiere, no me acepta, me rechaza.

Empezó a ocurrir -o lo empecé a notar mejor dicho- desde que entré a la secundaria baja, hace ya dos años. Al principio atribuí los infortunios a la mera suerte, aunque nunca creía en ella ni en la casualidad. Como un ser humano pensante y racional, llegaba a la conclusión de que no se trataban más que de accidentes.

La primera vez yo iba hacia la escuela en mi primer día de clases. Estaba nervioso, nunca fui un chico sociable y comenzar el primer año con compañeros nuevos, me tenía a mal traer. Toda la vida fui quisquilloso y ordenado, así que la noche anterior me encargué de preparar todo lo que necesitaría en la escuela al otro día, pero saqué a último momento la lapicera para relatar un sueño que había tenido durante la siesta -actividad que acostumbraba hacer mi abuelo-. La mañana me sorprendió; me había quedado dormido con las hojas sobre mí pecho. Desayuné a las apuradas y tomé todas mis cosas, olvidando la dichosa lapicera sobre la mesa de luz. Salí a la calle y apenas puse un pie en la vereda frené al recordar dónde la había dejado. Podía volver a buscarla y llegar tarde a la escuela, o dejarla ahí y utilizar la de tinta negra o comprarme otra en el camino.

Por esas cosas del destino di la vuelta en busca de la insignificante lapicera y, en ese instante, que no fue más de un segundo, un auto pasó a toda velocidad rozándome el uniforme. Sentí la presión del aire y el ligero toque, había agarrado la curva tan rápido que no me iba a dar tiempo de verlo venir, ni el conductor de verme a mí.

De inmediato el auto se estrelló de una manera brusca y violenta contra un autobús escolar. Partes del coche volaron por el aire, quedando desperdigados en el suelo a gran distancia. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando pude entrar en sí corrí hacia esa esquina para ver el estado del conductor.

Alma de médico como decía mi abuelo, algo heredado en los Ishida.

Aunque yo era un crío de quince años y no tenía conocimientos médicos, sólo lo mínimo que se puede tener al estar en una familia de médicos, me acerqué al coche al mismo tiempo que el conductor del autobús trataba de tranquilizar a los niños que no paraban de gritar.

El sujeto del auto se encontraba cubierto de sangre, sus ojos me observaban con terror y parecía querer hablar.

—No hable, está herido. Enseguida llegará la ambulancia. —Lo mejor era que no intentara articular palabra, ni tampoco podía moverlo. La puerta del acompañante se abrió y entonces mi atención se centró en la mujer embarazada que bajaba en estado de shock.

Los curiosos no tardaron en aparecer, así como la ambulancia y la policía. Yo me fui más tranquilo al saber que se encargarían de ellos, otra cosa no podía hacer. Ese día, el primero de clase, llegué más que tarde… y de todos modos olvidé la lapicera.

Tiempo después supe que el hombre había fallecido debido a la importancia de las heridas. ¿Por qué cuento esto que puede pecar de irrelevante?, porque es importante comprender que la muerte parece no quererme, pero sí seguirme a todos lados, cobrándose víctimas. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi don? Lo desconozco. Hay muchas preguntas en éste mundo y pocas respuestas.


	2. Libérame

Otra vez. Volvía a despertar sintiendo ese peso sobre las piernas impidiéndole moverse. No quiso abrir los ojos, de pequeño nunca lo hacía por el simple temor de lo que podía llegar a encontrar al hacerlo. En el presente prefería ignorarlo y no tener que bregar con algo que ya no le interesaba lidiar. De esa forma, si no veía, no tenía la obligación de hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando era niño y tenía miedo de mirar, sólo entreabría los ojos. Eso hizo, porque al final la curiosidad pudo más. Lo vio, como últimamente le pasaba: una mancha difusa, una sombra negra que se fundía con la oscuridad parcial del cuarto, impidiéndole darle una forma. Nunca le había hablado, nunca se molestó en preguntarle para qué estaba ahí o que necesitaba de él. Porque siempre necesitan algo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de seguir durmiendo. Dentro de pocas horas sonaría el despertador. El viento ondeaba lentamente la cortina, trayendo consigo un susurro. — _Libérame_ … —Fue lo único que pudo descifrar de todo el murmullo antes de quedarse dormido.

 

**(…)**

 

Había llovido casi sin parar, durante toda la semana. Los accidentes de tráfico, con el asfalto húmedo, solían ser más frecuentes, pero a Ishida comenzaba a fastidiarle presenciar uno todos los benditos días. Accidentes menores, en los que no hubo que lamentar víctimas. Cuando eso ocurría, era cuando podía verlo.

Desde el comienzo de clases había reparado en su presencia, imperceptible para el resto, pero imposible de ignorar para él. No lo veía siempre, sólo en situaciones como esas, por ejemplo en la que un anciano, del otro lado de la vereda en donde él esperaba para cruzar, fue arrollado por un autobús. Había sido la segunda víctima en esa semana de lluvia, y no tenía que ver por culpa del agua. Uryuu lo percibía.

La gente no tardó en rodear el cadáver, en un intento fútil por brindarle ayuda; no le trastornó por demás, comenzaba a serle perturbadoramente normal. Y lo vio, entre la multitud, la misma sonrisa escalofriante que mostraba toda la hilera de dientes y su pelo rubio y lacio que caía en cascada; el flequillo, por momentos, ocultaba sus expresivos y vivaces ojos.

Podía pasar por un ser humano común y corriente, pero la manera en la que sonreía, en una situación como esa, sumado a su insistencia visual, le había dado la primera pista de que no era un ser de este plano. Ishida parpadeó, sin dejar de mirarlo. No lo reconocía como un ente a los que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar desde niño, en verdad tenía forma humana. Siguió su camino rumbo a clase o llegaría tarde otra vez.

A lo lejos escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia.

 

**(…)**

 

El timbre había sonado dando por finalizada la clase y el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, algo que a Ishida le tenía sin cuidado. No era común para él realizar actividades que haría un chico de su edad, en cambio se la pasaba encerrado, cosiendo o haciendo manualidades. Miró hacia la ventana para ver la lluvia caer y una de sus compañeras dijo en voz alta lo que en ese momento atravesaba por su mente.

—¡No parece verano con esta tormenta!

Volvió en sí, notando que ya no quedaban alumnos en su división. Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y lo volvió a ver, subido a la medianera. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué era? Suponía que tarde o temprano iría a por él.

 

**(…)**

 

Llegó a su departamento encontrando el sobre que mensualmente le enviaba su padre, una suma de dinero suficiente para vivir, junto a una pequeña nota que resaltaba lo mal hijo que era. Le exigía que fuera a cenar o a almorzar al menos una vez con él. Entró tanteando la perilla de luz.

—Maldición —murmuró, quitándose el morral y los zapatos.

Otra vez no tenía corriente eléctrica, así no podría hacer la tarea, escribir o zurcir. Lo mejor sería buscar las velas, cocinarse algo y acostarse temprano. Darse una ducha en la penumbra no era un imposible, pero le fastidiaba. Había sufrido muchos cortes de luz en el último mes debido a reparaciones y ya comenzaba a ser en verdad molesto.

Fue hacia el baño con una vela que apoyó sobre el lavabo y preparó todo. Ya lo había sentido desde que entró al departamento, sabía que estaba ahí con él. No miraría el espejo, no porque tuviera miedo, simplemente era conocedor de lo que estos reflejaban a veces. Eran portales a otros mundos.

Cuando solía sentir la presencia de ese ente, prendía la radio para distraerse, pero sin electricidad debería contentarse con oír el repiqueteo de la canilla averiada. Se metió dentro de la tina y cerró los ojos, buscando relajarse. De nuevo un murmullo volvía a colarse con el viento, pero en esta ocasión fue tan claro que podía jurar que lo susurrado había sido dicho en su oído.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a hacer de cuenta que no estoy?_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose y buscando con la mirada el origen de esa voz, pero en el baño no había nadie, aunque sí algo, a lo que no podía darle forma. Suspiró y apuró el baño para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo. El ruido de las verduras crepitando en la sartén fueron suficiente para distraerlo un poco, pero la puerta sonó, sobresaltándolo.

Dudó en ir a responder, en ese último mes la puerta sonaba a horas poco frecuentes y cuando miraba a través de la mirilla, no había nadie. Suponía que debía tratarse de los críos de la cuadra, que no tienen nada mejor para hacer que molestar a sus vecinos; aunque no era coherente suponer que un niño jugaría a ese juego a las tres de la mañana.

Miró el reloj, eran las ocho, una hora dentro de todo coherente. Se acercó a la puerta y preguntó quién era, pero nadie respondió. La abrió, encontrándose del otro lado con la sonrisa de su anciana vecina.

—Lamento molestarte a esta hora, Ishida-kun, pero quería saber si tú también estás sin luz —miró hacia el interior del departamento, para encontrar la respuesta.

—Hola, señora Mitsui, pues… desde que volví de la escuela no he tenido luz.

—Ya hice el reclamo, pero dicen que estaremos sin luz por unas horas más —negó con la cabeza—, entiendo que se trata de una necesidad, pero ya se está tornando muy molesto. Imagínate, una persona de mi edad, en la oscuridad, puede tropezarse, caerse y morir —dramatizó con espanto.

—Entiendo —se ajustó los lentes—, ¿necesita ayuda con algo?

—Oh, no quiero molestarte —agitó la mano—, veo que estás cocinando.

—No es molestia. Además ya terminé con la cena.

—No hace falta por ahora. Si necesito algo, te llamaré —dijo la anciana dando la vuelta para meterse dentro de su departamento.

Ishida asintió, viéndola marcharse. Cerró la puerta recordando que había dejado las verduras en el fuego demasiado tiempo, pero cuando volteó lo vio. De nuevo no podía darle forma, era difusa, no obstante la luz de la vela le había ayudado a reparar en detalles que antes no había querido reparar, por ejemplo, en la forma grotesca de su cara, en los ojos vacíos que irradiaban algo similar al odio o al enfado, en la sonrisa escalofriante que permitía ver una boca deforme.

Fue un instante, porque la puerta sonando de nuevo le hizo mirar hacia allí y cuando volvió la vista, el ente ya no estaba. De algo estaba seguro, no se parecía al hombre que solía perseguirlo diariamente, pero tampoco podía negar que a su vez lo era. Difícil de explicar, pero la sensación, por un momento, había sido la misma que le provocaba cuando lo veía.

Se acercó a la puerta suponiendo que era la anciana, pero de nuevo, como en tantas otras ocasiones, no había nadie afuera. Respiró hondo, no tenía que asustarse, algo que siempre le recalcaba su abuelo era que esa clase de entes se alimentaban de miedo. Si se les demostraba temor, ellos se fortalecían al saber que tienen dominio sobre uno.

Se tranquilizó y siguió preparando la cena como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera visto nada. Sin embargo la presencia seguía allí, la podía sentir pese a no verla, tras su espalda. La ligera sensación de que uno está acompañado, incluso sabiendo que se está solo. Al voltear, siempre se espera ver a alguien, pero en su caso no había una persona -desde ya, vivía solo-, sino algo que no alcanzaba a ver ni a tocar.

Se sentó a comer pensando en que quizás sería prudente tener su cruz Quincy cerca, le daba serenidad tener ese objeto entre los dedos, como si fuera un arma de la que pudiera valerse. En parte lo era, su abuelo se lo había dicho mil veces que de eso tenía que valerse para transmutar los entes que se aferraban a algo en este mundo.

Se puso de pie, dejando el plato de lado para ir a su cuarto y buscarla, sin embargo cuando llegó vio en la oscuridad a alguien echado en su cama. No, no era el mismo ente siniestro que había visto antes, este a diferencia del otro tenía forma por completo humana, una de sus piernas descansaba sobre la cama, mientras que la otra tocaba el suelo.

—Tú… —murmuró, desconcertado.

El hombre se sentó, incorporándose un poco y logrando que, gracias a la luz de la luna nueva que se filtraba por la ventana, pudiera reconocerlo mejor.

—Sí, yo.

Era la misma voz que le había hablado en el baño, la pudo reconocer sin mayores dificultades; pero Ishida era una persona que primero buscaba la lógica, así que lo trató como a un humano más.

—¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? —miró la ventana abierta de su cuarto, y el ente adivinó sus pensamientos.

—No, entré por la puerta —el ceño fruncido del humano le llevó a explicarse—, llamé a la puerta y tú me abriste…

—Pero…

—Tú me abriste la puerta de tu casa —reiteró con energía—, tú me permitiste entrar.

La respiración a Ishida se agitó notablemente, con nerviosismo se ajustó los lentes. Sabía que no debía tener miedo, pero nunca antes había bregado con un ente que tuviera una forma tan tangible y que emanara esa energía.

—¿Qué quieres? —le habló con calma.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó—. He venido a buscarlo, creo que está aquí contigo.

—¿Qué eres? —Y de inmediato increpó— ¿Tú eres el que provoca todos esos accidentes?

—¿Accidentes? —Sonrió mostrando esa gran hilera de dientes—. Oh no, eso sólo lo provocas tú. —Se puso de pie caminando hasta la ventana—. Se ha escapado otra vez —musitó con resignación.

—¡Espera! —intentó frenarlo. El ente lo miró, en cuclillas, desde la ventana.

—Cuídate. No es el único —alzó los hombros—, supongo que es lo malo de ser casi el único Quincy en todo el mundo.

Ishida se quedó lívido en el sitio, por la abertura el ente saltó y lo único que vio al asomarse a ella fue una mariposa negra danzando en el aire. Se recargó contra el marco y se frotó la frente. ¿Por qué ese ente parecía saber demasiado sobre él? Lo que más le alteraba era la advertencia que le había dejado antes de marchar.

Chistó en la oscuridad y volvió a la cocina en busca de su plato y guardó la cena en un recipiente que dejó dentro de la nevera. Se le había ido el apetito. Apagó la vela y fue a acostarse, pero aunque trató de dormir, le resultó casi imposible. Era en momentos como ese donde más deseaba con ahínco que su abuelo estuviera con vida, para poder explicarle esas cuestiones que no alcanzaba a comprender.

 

**(…)**

 

El ruido de lo que parecía ser el pico de un pájaro golpeteando la madera lo despertó, abrió los ojos y vio al cuervo en el alfeizar de la ventana, pero de inmediato echó a volar. Corrió las sábanas y se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos, buscó los anteojos y caminó hasta la cocina para hacerse el desayuno.

Debería salir de compras, ya casi no tenía víveres. Si bien había dejado de llover, el cielo seguía mostrando esos matices opacos, mezcla de blanco y negro con tonalidades grisáceas. Llevó el paraguas, solo por las dudas. Lo mejor sería colocarse los auriculares y escuchar música, de esa forma se distraía lo suficiente y evitaba ponerse paranoico buscando un accidente en cada esquina.

Sin embargo cuando frenó a causa del semáforo en rojo, la imprudencia de una madre acaparó toda su atención. Iba hablando por teléfono, con una niña pequeña de su mano. Ishida miró el semáforo y miró a la distraída mujer, un taxi cruzaba a una velocidad que había necesitado aminorar debido al semáforo anterior.

Fue un segundo en el que Uryuu pensó en que si el taxi a esa escasa velocidad impactaba a la nena, ella no lograría sobrevivir. Es increíble como en un ínfimo instante se puede pensar tan rápido y tanto a la vez. La velocidad mínima de un auto es letal, como una bala; debido a la altura de la pequeña, su cabeza recibiría de lleno la fuerza del coche.

Dio el paso hacia el frente y decidió de manera quizás estúpida, ir contra el auto para obligarlo a frenar. A él no le haría mayor daño, y de hecho eso sucedió, apenas lo tocó, y aunque le dolió y lo hizo trastabillar, no fue un daño considerable.

—¡¿Qué haces, niño?! —exclamó el conductor, sorprendido por la reacción de mocoso.

Pero Ishida lo ignoró, viendo como la madre cruzaba el semáforo en rojo, ajena a lo que había pasado, mientras la niña lo miraba con curiosidad. El conductor seguía refunfuñando la imprudencia del adolescente; entonces Ishida volvió en sí y dio un paso hacia atrás para permitirle cruzar, aunque el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde.

—Increíble —dijo alguien a sus espaldas, con un tono que comenzaba a resultarle familiar—, es la primera vez en mi larga existencia que veo a alguien chochando a un coche, y no un coche chocando a alguien.

Uryuu viró para encontrarse con la sonrisa enorme del ente que siempre solía perseguirlo. Reía con mesura, por presenciar estrambótica situación.

—Tú.

—No soy "tú". —Bebió un sorbo de la bebida que llevaba. Ishida reparó en el detalle: los espíritus, entes, muertos, no beben ni comen estrictamente hablando—. Mi nombre es Shinji… Hirako Shinji, mucho gusto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te sigo —dijo con calma.

—¿Por qué?… —Frunció la frente, perturbado por tanta sinceridad.

—¿Sabes? —contestó con una pregunta— Esa niña debería haber muerto.

—Tal vez no, quizás si yo no hacía nada de todos modos el conductor o la madre iban a frenar a tiempo.

—No, no —negó con ahínco y seriedad—, en verdad, la nena iba a morir. ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando alguien que debe morir no muere? —Volvió a tomar otro sorbo, sin dejar de mirar con intensidad al humano.

—N-No. —De repente recordó las palabras de su abuelo, y algo que solía decirle con frecuencia—. La muerte y la vida... son ciclos.

—Exactamente —vociferó con emoción, para después dar la vuelta con clara intención de marcharse.

—Ey, espera, quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

—A la noche, ahora tengo cosas que hacer —dijo, ya de espaldas—. Eso volverá, y ahí estaré yo.

Alzó un brazo en señal de saludo. Ishida tragó saliva, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto con la presencia que diariamente lo acosaba, aunque ahora tenía claro una cosa: que ese sujeto y el ente no eran lo mismo. Seguía sin saber qué buscaban de él. Recordaba que el hombre había mencionado que debía ser difícil para él por tratarse del último Quincy, y todos los Quincy -se supone- tienen un don por igual: la transmutación.

Siguió su camino hacia el mercado; si el tal Hirako en verdad se aparecería a la noche, no lo dejaría marcharse sin darle explicaciones de por qué habían empezado a molestarlo. Sólo quería tener una vida normal, ser un chico normal… aunque, bueno, nunca lo había sido. Intentó distraerse, pero todavía le quedaba todo el día por delante y no podía sentarse a coser como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo mejor sería hacer esa visita para quitarse por lo menos una duda, de las tantas que tenía.


	3. Nacido en la oscuridad

_Frío._

_Miedo._

_Emociones claramente humanas._

_Aquí todo está sumido en la oscuridad; aquí todo está vacío, y la nada es un gran monstruo que lo engulle todo. Se alimenta de uno, sin que te des cuenta, sin que te importe._

_Pero vi tu luz. Clara, refulgente… y la seguí._

_Me conoces, sólo que no te acuerdas de mí. Y eso me duele._

_Intentaste por todos los medios olvidarte, pero sé que en tu interior lo sabes._

_No pretendo asustarte. Será que estoy demasiado aferrado a la vida que me mostraste, y ya no puedo dejarla ir._

_Ese fue mi crimen: aferrarme tanto a ti._

_Sin embargo, el exilio no duele tanto como tu privación._

_No pertenezco a ningún lado ya, quizás porque yo mismo tomé la decisión de seguir tu luz._

 

**(…)**

 

Había creído que sería fácil dar con esa clase de información, y aunque en el cementerio del pueblo le dieron permiso para acceder a los obituarios no halló nada al respecto. No era para menos, cabía la posibilidad de que algún Shinji Hirako hubiera muerto, hacía miles de años o en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Karakura.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que era precisamente un muerto. Suspiró, mirando por el amplio ventanal las tumbas puestas con una simetría cuasi perfecta. Ya estaba ahí, así que aprovecharía. Le gustaba caminar entre las tumbas, le daba paz, una extraña sensación de pertenencia. El ser humano siempre necesita sentirse parte de algo o alguien, como una inmediata necesidad de justificar su existencia.

Le gustaba pasear allí porque, contrario a lo que muchos solían creer, en el cementerio no veía muertos. Los espíritus de los cuerpos que allí descansaban no se quedaban anclados a ese sitio y si lo hacían, eran la minoría. La mayoría de los entes poseían personas u objetos a los cual aferrarse, por eso muchas veces no tenían nada que ver con el cementerio. Paradójico, pero así era.

Lo opuesto sucedía en los hospitales: odiaba visitar a su padre en el trabajo porque ahí sí podía ver a esos entes deambular; seres que se quedaban aferrados al cuerpo que yacía en la cama, con un pie puesto en el otro mundo más que en este. Su padre. Pensar en el cementerio, en el hospital y en su padre parecía ser natural; como una asociación inmediata.

Llegó a los pies de la tumba a la que se había dirigido y se arrodilló frente a ella, seguro de que a esa hora las visitas no eran frecuentes. Tenía unos cuantos minutos para reflexionar frente a la tumba de su abuelo y la de su madre, una puesta al lado de la otra. Habían muerto casi en el mismo año, con unos pocos meses de diferencia.

Suspiró. Había sido tan difícil superarlo; primero su madre y luego su abuelo… y si bien su padre nunca había sabido ser un apoyo emocional, había logrado subsistir, ¿en base a qué? No lo recordaba, tal vez a aferrarse a la doctrina Quincy, a la cocina o a coser como si en el mundo no existiera un mañana. Sí, recordaba con perfecta nitidez que pasaba largas horas del día cosiendo por el simple hecho de coser, tal como hacía su madre en vida, así había aprendido a ser bueno con el hilo y la aguja.

Los pasos en la exigua acera que quedaba en el suelo del viejo cementerio, lo puso en alerta. Cuando levantó la vista, arqueó los ojos sorprendido y pudo ver en los ojos de su padre la misma perplejidad, la misma pregunta implícita que no tardó en ser explícita.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquello era más que evidente, sin embargo ninguno de los dos eran asiduos visitantes. Eran de creer que ahí sólo residía la carcasa, pero lejos estaba la persona que en vida hubieran conocido. ¿Entonces? Uryuu tenía sus motivos, se podía decir que era una mera casualidad, pero el chico no creía en ellas.

—Estaba de paso —respondió el hombre de pelo blanco, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo y mirándole con frialdad.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle con socarronería que había sido de toda su filosofía respecto a lo inútil que era ir a visitar un cadáver, pero se ahorró la ponzoña, porque el señor Ishida tampoco creía en las casualidades.

—¿De paso por el cementerio? —susurró el Quincy menor, poniéndose de pie; pero su padre no tenía intenciones de hablar al respecto.

—¿Haz recibido el sobre?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Comes cómo es debido?

—Sí, sabes que siempre me alimento bien.

—¿Y la escuela?

—Perfecto.

Las preguntas de rigor ya habían sido hechas, con esa seriedad insultante. Un silencio pesado sobrevino, hasta que el doctor lo quebró.

—¿Cuándo piensas venir a almorzar?

Su padre siempre tenía esa delicada manera de demostrarle afecto. No sabía hacer una invitación formal, ni expresar lo mucho que quería compartir tiempo con él… estrictamente debía nacer como un regaño: _¿Cuándo piensas acordarte de que tienes padre?_ Eso le vino a recordar.

—Pronto. —Abrió la boca, después de su apresurada y desinteresada respuesta, pero se quedó a medio decir. Cuando Ryuuken dio la vuelta para volver al coche, después de dejar las flores sobre la tumba de su esposa, Ishida hijo reaccionó—. Papá… —Esa simple palabra pareció acaparar por completo la atención del adulto. No recordaba la última vez que lo había llamado de ese modo. Se lo quedó mirando, esperando a sus palabras, pero Uryuu, otra vez, se tomó todo su tiempo—. El abuelo, antes de morir, me habló de un libro... —Se remojó los labios, nervioso. Era tabú entre ellos hablar de su _sensei_ , Ryuuken parecía mostrar una coraza más fuerte y desprender más hielo que de costumbre cuando lo hacían.

—¿Y qué, con eso?

—Me pidió que lo cuidara… pero nunca supe qué hiciste con los libros del abuelo.

—Ya te dije —espetó con cierta prepotencia—, los quemé.

—¿A todos, a ese también?

Ryuuken tomó una ligera bocanada de aire y dio la vuelta para marcharse, sabiendo que su hijo lo seguiría detrás.

—Va a llover —Ryuuken miró el ennegrecido cielo.

—¿A todos? —reiteró la pregunta a sus espaldas. Le valía un comino la lluvia.

—Lo buscaré —cedió al final—, ven mañana a almorzar conmigo y trataré de hallarlo para entonces.

En la puerta del cementerio Uryuu frenó sus pasos viéndolo marcharse. Respiró con más naturalidad, aliviado al ver que las esperanzas no estaban perdidas del todo. No dudaba de que su padre hubiera quemado las pertenencias de su abuelo, como profesó tantas veces, así que suponer que ese libro seguía existiendo, lo llenaba de dicha.

Cabía admitir que podía ser una tetra de Ryuuken, él nunca daba algo sin un intercambio equivalente. Tal vez nada más quería obligarlo a ir a almorzar con él. Como fuera, la posibilidad de poder volver a tener ese libro en sus manos, hacía que todo lo demás careciera de importancia. Y no entendía por qué le resultaba tan elemental tener ese compendio.

Ryuuken puso el auto en marcha y por el espejo retrovisor vio la figura enclenque de su hijo marchándose de espalda. Suspiró, dejando que la frente cayera sobre el volante. ¿Por qué quería ese libro?

—Maldita seas, Souken —murmuró al aire—. Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer, viejo de mierda.

Sólo rogaba que sus últimos sueños, fueran sólo eso: sueños. O al menos, si iba a comenzar a tenerlos, que fueran más claros. De otra forma no podría ayudar a Uryuu, no tenía con qué, el chico era tan obstinado, tan cerrado y con un alma tan pura. Y esa pureza, era fácilmente corruptible. La gente como Uryuu era fuerte, pero contradictoriamente a la vez débil.

Qué demonios, era su hijo, le valía tres cuernos todo lo demás.

 

**(…)**

 

La lluvia empezó a caer con lentitud, pero no apuró el paso, le agradaba sentir ese frío sobre la piel y ver la gente correr desesperada, como si les asustara un poco de agua. Llegó al departamento, dispuesto a hacerse el almuerzo aunque no tuviera hambre. Si bien le había decepcionado un poco no encontrar nada respecto a Shinji Hirako, el encuentro "casual" con su padre le había hecho sentir que no había ido al cementerio en vano.

Acaso, ¿su padre sabía que él iría? Bien que podía tocar el timbre de su departamento si tantas ganas tenía de verlo. Tal vez había ido para corroborar algo, alguna teoría, después de todo no se mostró tan sorprendido como él al verlo en el cementerio, no había sido más que una simple sorpresa, algo similar a un "con que ahí estás".

No, no era común para él visitar la tumba de su abuelo y de su madre, aunque cada tanto le gustaba pasearse por el cementerio como si de alguna atracción se tratara. Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo su padre siempre había sido un enigma para él. Entró al departamento y le dio a la perilla de luz. Volvían a tener electricidad. La apagó, pese a que la claridad del día no era suficiente.

El cielo estaba gris y su pequeño departamento siempre había sido muy oscuro. Asimismo no gozaba de buena vista, pero podía abrir las cortinas e iluminar el lugar sin necesidad de luz artificial. Eso hizo, y en el difuso reflejo vio esa máscara grotesca. Parecía estar riéndose, ¿de él? Le dio escalofríos, pero la ignoró. Sentía la presencia, comenzaba a ser demasiado habitual y difícil de ignorar; sin embargo, fue sentir la otra energía lo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Lo sentía, con claridad. Se quedó de pie en medio de la pequeña cocina y con lentitud fue llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar _eso_ que estaba en el techo. Fue un segundo, enseguida desapareció. Uryuu pestañeó y fue hasta la habitación para buscar la cruz Quincy. Regresó con la idea de cocinarse algo, pensando en que necesitaba cuánto antes hacerle esa visita a su padre.

Al volver a la cocina, lo vio sentado en la mesada. Pero no era "eso", era "él"… Shinji Hirako. Sus piernas largas caían despreocupadamente; parecía estar muy concentrado en el techo, pero allí no había nada, ya no estaba esa figura grotesca y sin forma que segundos atrás colgaba de ahí por sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —El corazón le latió con ímpetu, no por miedo, sino por la sorpresa. No era algo común y esperado encontrarse con alguien sentado en la mesada.

—Hola —saludó el ente, despreocupado y mostrando una ancha sonrisa. Señaló el techo, volviendo a mirar hacia allí con una expresión taciturna—. Tienes una mancha de humedad.

El humano frunció el ceño, se acomodó los anteojos y dio los pasos que faltaban para estar frente a frente con el ente. Quería tocarlo, como una forma de asegurarse que en verdad era real, pero no se animó a ser tan osado.

—¿Puedes salir de ahí? Necesito cocinar. —El rubio, de un salto, le dejó libre la mesada. Sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa serena en los labios. Uryuu dio vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras, no sabía cómo ni qué preguntar—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí? —Pero el ente no respondió, sólo hizo más ancha la mueca en sus labios.

Uryuu volvió a prestar atención a la verdura que había puesto sobre la madera.

—Está aquí. Siempre.

Uryuu asintió, ambos sabían a lo que se referían.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el chico; no era algo a lo que hubiera estado acostumbrado a lidiar. El ente alzó los hombros, desarmándolo con unas simples palabras.

—No le temas.

—No le tengo miedo —mintió, porque un poco sí, le generaba rechazo, y Shinji parecía adivinar sus pensamientos con pasmosa facilidad, pues fue precisamente lo que mencionó.

—Tampoco lo rechaces —suspiró, recargando la espalda contra la pared. Uryuu reparó entonces en varios detalles, no sólo en que el ente parecía tener vida, sino que además vestía de una forma muy elegante y moderna. ¿Quién era?—. Duele, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El rechazo.

—Lo sé. —Le sonrió con calidez, y Shinji sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver esa expresión entre tanto estoicismo. A los oídos de cualquier mortal sería una conversación inconexa, pero ellos entendían muy bien de lo que hablaban—. ¿Qué quiere de mi?

—A ti, precisamente —respondió, enarcando las cejas. Elevó una mano, tratando de alcanzar el rostro del humano, pero por instinto Uryuu se hizo hacia atrás.

No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, menos cuando dicho gesto provenía de algo desconocido. Acaso, ¿había querido tocarlo? No supo con qué intención el ente estiró la mano hacia su rostro, pero fue tan nítido el dolor que le produjo el rechazo, que la empatía de Uryuu floreció como nunca. Quiso pedirle perdón, abrazarlo y compensarle por el daño, pero no hizo falta, Shinji volvió a sonreír al entender los sentimientos del humano.

Pero toda la calma que lo había sumido duró un segundo. Ishida sintió una presión en el estómago, vio como el piso se abría y el cielo también. La oscuridad del departamento, ahora, era total; no obstante sintió también una mano, una mano fría sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, y la voz del ente, clara y firme.

—No le temas, no dejaré que te lastime. Por eso estoy aquí.

Quiso replicar, explicarle que no le tenía miedo, aunque fuera absurdo negar lo evidente; quería decirle de manera altanera que no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara, que sabía hacerlo solo porque a fin de cuentas tuvo que aprender así, que estaba acostumbrado a bregar con esos entes… pero toda explicación le pareció vana y se quedó en silencio, viendo esa mano pálida tocándolo.

En un instante, todo volvió a la calma… su departamento seguía siendo insulso y ordenado como siempre, y el ente ya no estaba. Seguía sintiendo el ligero apretón, los dedos sobre la piel. De nuevo volvía a sumirse en preguntas sin respuestas, pero al menos había podido quitarse esa duda… lo había podido tocar y no le dio la sensación de que se trataba de un muerto, no. O tal vez sólo eran sus emociones.

No lo tenía en claro, se sentía tan confundido y con tanto sueño. Dejó de lado la preparación del almuerzo, no tenía hambre y necesitaba recostarse.

 

**(…)**

 

 _Lo que más tememos es el rechazo. Nacemos en la oscuridad, sumidos en la ignorancia. No tenemos forma, no tenemos vida, no somos_ nada _._

_Pero vemos la luz, habitamos en la mente, hacemos nido y nos refugiamos en ella._

_No conocemos la muerte, permanecemos dormidos a la espera del llamado._

_No me rechaces. No me obligues, no quiero hacerte daño._


	4. Lamentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PDV Ryuuken Ishida.

Otra vez vuelvo a soñar, aunque esta vez el sueño es distinto. La sangre es recurrente, pero sé que la interpretación rara vez es literal. Me asusta analizarlo, trato de encontrarle sentido: Un niño de espaldas que no logro identificar, la imagen es borrosa. ¿Eres tú? Si eres tú, estás llorando… cubierto de sangre.

Me veo a mí, tras tu espalda. No me siento bien, y sé que las emociones son primordiales en los sueños, y el sentimiento que me embarga es desolador, angustioso.

Una casa, un jardín enorme, pero yerto. Todo en ese lugar está muerto, desde la plantas hasta las personas que lo habitan. Nada parece tener vida o respirar, incluso el viento está calmo. Y en esa casa sé que hay algo, pero no puedo entrar, quizás por miedo. De la vereda de enfrente estudio la fachada, y lo veo con tanta claridad que podría hacer un dibujo con una precisión abrumadora. Una lástima que sea tan mal dibujante.

Este sueño es distinto, muy distinto al recurrente que venía acosándome. Ya no hay algo espantoso persiguiéndote, al menos no en la forma en la que lo veía en mi sueño. Es como si hubiera mutado o cambiado de forma. Más analizo mis sueños menos saco en claro. Me gustaría entenderlos, hace tiempo dejé de esforzarme por comprenderlos.

Nunca fui bueno para eso, siempre las desgracias ocurrían antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Eso me llenaba de impotencia y pesar. Pero ahora es distinto, porque te involucra a ti, y eso es lo que más me perturba y desespera. Trato de no dormir, bebo tazas de café y busco entretenerme el mayor tiempo posible, pero… soy humano, y el sueño me vence. La quimera me atrapa y ya no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Esta noche no es distinta, me he despertado sobresaltado y no he podido conciliar el sueño. No he querido. Mis pies me conducen a través de la fría y silenciosa mansión. Sé a dónde voy aunque una parte de mí siga convencida de que no es lo mejor para ti. Entro a la biblioteca y prendo la luz para ir hacia la zona más lejana y olvidada.

Es ahí en dónde escondí los libros de tu abuelo. Es ahí donde decidí enterrar todo ese mundo… que puede ser maravilloso para los que tienen un don maravilloso, pero una verdadera pesadilla para los que tienen dones como los tuyos. Hijo mío… si pudiera acercarme a ti.

Revisando uno a uno los libros de mi padre, lo maldigo… por haberte instruido, por haberte alentado a desarrollar esas habilidades, para después morir. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer yo contigo? No había quién te frenara, no había quién te cuidara de que nada malo te tocara. Hice lo que pude, y en su momento lo único y lo mejor que podía hacer por ti, era alejarte de ese mundo.

Esconderte los libros de Souken y amenazarte si seguías con esas ideas. Es hoy que me pregunto si hice bien, si eso fue lo correcto, si alejándote no logré arrastrarte al mismo abismo del que tanto te cuidé.

Siempre fuiste un imán para los problemas de ese tipo. Yo veo a los muertos, pero no los entiendo como tú, no los atraigo como tú. Era espantoso ser testigo de todo ese mundo, incapacitado de poder ayudarte o ser una guía.

— _Llora, papá… está lastimado._

Eran frases comunes, siempre te referías a ellos casi con amor, con pena, como si fuera tu obligación velar por ellos. Y se acercaban a ti las criaturas más peligrosas y espantosas. Eras un niño, una criatura.

No hay que temerle a los muertos como a los vivos. Siempre lo tuve en claro, pero Dios santo, contigo eso no podía aplicarse; en más de una ocasión te viste en serio peligro y tuve que interceder apelando a todo lo que mi padre me había transmitido. Y sé que algo te está pasando en el presente, no por nada acudes a mí con desesperación, llamándome papá y rogándome por darte aunque sea algo que pueda explicarte vaya Dios a saber qué.

Encuentro el libro. La tapa cuya cruz sobresale en relieve me trae memorias, viejas y dormidas, de un yo pequeño sentado en el regazo de un Souken joven, escuchándolo con admiración y orgullo, y algo de temor. Después de todo era un niño, y ese mundo siempre me había asustado; el que mi padre pudiera comunicarse con el mundo de los muertos y viajar hacia a ese lugar siempre me hizo sentir intranquilo.

Yo nunca tuve un don de ese estilo, él mío era más sencillo, más común. Pero naciste tú, atrayendo contigo todos los males del mundo. Tú y tu abuelo se entendían, hablaban el mismo lenguaje y yo, gradualmente, quedé desplazado.

Me pregunto si podré acercarme a ti, saber qué te está ocurriendo. Porque lo sé Uryuu, a mí no puedes ocultármelo. Lo leo en tus ojos, en tus gestos y en la manera de hablar.

La mañana pasa lentamente, gris y monótona. Sobre mis piernas descansa el libro, no he querido abrirlo, creo que me lo sé de memoria. Si lo habré leído incontables veces en mi juventud.

Bebo un poco de café para espabilarme y decido poner en marcha los huesos cuando el reloj me anuncia que no falta mucho para que llegues. Y sé que vendrás, sé que a diferencia de otras veces no usarás la excusa del estudio para no venir. Tienes un interés fuerte. Por ese sé que vendrás.

 

**(…)**

 

Observas la mansión de tu abuelo como si fuera la primera vez que la visitas. Te has criado aquí, pero sé que nunca te gustó este lugar.

—Me ponen la piel de gallina los lugares tan amplios. —Es tu excusa, mientras te ajustas con nerviosismo los lentes.

—Quítate la campera y toma asiento.

—¿El libro?

—¿Podemos comer primero? —respondo a tu impaciente pregunta con otra. Sí, estoy molesto, leo en tus ojos ese cuestionamiento implícito. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Podías ser más disimulado y al menos aparentar que estás aquí para almorzar conmigo y no por un mero interés. Nos sentamos a la mesa en el mutismo habitual en el que siempre nos sumimos. Quiero preguntártelo, el problema es que no sé cómo. Tengo la facilidad de ser un desastre para tocar temas delicados contigo. O terminamos discutiendo, o terminamos a los gritos o tú te vas dando el portazo. Busco en mi mente las palabras, pero nada me convence, hasta que decido ser sincero. Después de todo, rumiar nunca me dio resultados contigo—. ¿Para qué quieres el libro?

—Me interesa —me dices con fingida obviedad. Con una que me insulta, ¿de veras crees que soy tan ingenuo? No soy tu padre gratuitamente. Te conozco Uryuu, y tanto te conozco que sé que no me será fácil arrancarte la verdad.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunto, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hay algo —lo señalo con la mirada. Veo en tus ojos que entiendes lo que quiero decirte—. Otra vez, Uryuu… tienes algo rondándote.

—Lo sé —respondes frunciendo el ceño, noto por el gesto que te molesta que me entrometa.

—No sabes lo que es y quieres el libro, ¿cierto? —Sonrío escuetamente satisfecho al ver que he dado en la tecla. A veces eres tan transparente y tan mal mentiroso—. Pero un libro nunca te dará todas las respuestas, lo sabes.

—Es lo único que tengo.

—No, no es lo único que tienes —te refuto con ahínco. Ves en mis ojos lo que trato de decirte, ¿lo ves, Uryuu? Pese a todo eres mi hijo, y estoy aquí para ti.

—No sé lo que es… pero tampoco creo que sea algo malo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—La sensación que me invade cuando lo tengo cerca es… agradable. Creo… —dudas, y esa duda me carcome. De esas cosas no se dudan, Uryuu… debes tener cuidado, bien lo sabes: ellos tienen la capacidad de manipularte y engañarte; pero sé que eres fuerte, que desde pequeño has sabido lidiar con esos temas con una tranquilidad admirable en un crío. Sin embargo no puedo evitar temer por ti.

—No sabes lo que es, pero aseguras que es algo "bueno".

—No digo que sea algo bueno —te muestras molesto y lo siguiente que dices me lo confirma—; no quiero hablar del tema contigo. Comamos y ya. —Un nuevo silencio se instala, suspiro sin poder evitar que ese sonido se convierta en un jadeo de hastío. Eres difícil de tratar.

—No es algo bueno —digo al aire, perdido en mis pensamientos, rememorando mis sueños. No puede ser algo bueno. El sonido del tenedor cayendo con fuerza sobre el plato me hace volver en sí. Te pones de pie luego de limpiarte la boca con la servilleta.

—Dije que no quiero hablar del tema. Será mejor que me vaya. —Me sorprende tu actitud, y como una forma de evitar tu partida y la distancia, el quedarme sin saber qué te ocurre, lo menciono.

—¿No querías el libro?

—¿Vas a dármelo? —inquieres desafiante.

—Termina de comer… —Te invito formalmente a que vuelvas a ocupar el asiento.

Trato de mantener la boca cerrada para no molestarte y así evitar que partas. Sé que si te serenas un poco tendré una nueva oportunidad para contraatacar. Es gracioso pensarlo así, pero parece que nosotros dos no sabemos tratarnos de otra manera que no sea esta: como si de una batalla se tratara.

Cuando terminamos, te llevo hasta la sala, donde el libro espera por ti en el sillón. Lo tomas como si del Santo Grial o algún tesoro legendario se tratase. Acaricias la tapa como si fuera tu propio abuelo y miras el compendio con el interés de un niño.

—Los sueños —digo, sin saber cómo abordarte. Tu dura mirada me hace dar cuenta de que ya abrí la boca y que tengo que continuar— los sueños que tengo, te involucran. —Veo sorpresa en tus ojos.

—Creí que… ya no soñabas más…

—Pues… he vuelto a soñar.

—¿Son esos sueños que…? —No terminas la frase, pero igualmente sabemos los dos de lo que hablamos. Te pones de pie lentamente. Por fin he acaparado tu atención y pareces más predispuesto a hablar, por eso te soy sincero hasta la médula.

—No sé qué quieren decirme, pero de algo estoy seguro… no es nada bueno. —Te noto conmovido por esa revelación, sé que me crees y eso te asusta, que lo que te esté diciendo sea verdad. Te rascas la cabeza como si buscaras ordenar las ideas y te dejas caer sentado en el sillón con el enorme libro entre los brazos—. No sé qué estás buscando, Uryuu, ni sé si lo vas a encontrar ahí, pero… haz como siempre.

—No puedo.

—¿Lo has intentado? —te pregunto curioso.

Nunca has fallado en el pasado cuando de transmutar se trataba, siempre fuiste bueno en eso, siempre lograste enviar a la luz a los seres más espantosos que en mi vida hubiera visto. A los demonios más temidos. Te has enfrentado al Lucifer de la religión cristiana, al mismísimo Belzebú, con tan solo doce años. ¿Qué es, entonces, Uryuu? ¿Qué clase de ser te acecha contra el que no puedes?

—No es malo… —aseguras y veo algo en tus ojos, un brillo extraño—; pero hay otra cosa además de "él".

—¿Él? —Ahora tiene género, ¿desde cuándo lo tienen?

—Sí… creo que son dos, o uno —niegas con la cabeza, ni tú sabes ante lo que te estás enfrentado y sigo sin entender por qué no lo has enfrentado todavía.

—Dime…

—¿Qué cosa?

Suspiro con fatiga y con cierto tono monótono, desidioso, continúo.

—Te conté de mis sueños, dime tú sobre esta cosa…

—No me costaste de tus sueños. Me constaste que los tenías. —Tu sonrisa me viene a recordar que eres todo un bribón para tratar. Astuto como siempre. Cierro los ojos dándome por vencido, no tengo otra opción que resignarme contigo. A veces me haces sentir más viejo de lo que en verdad soy, Uryuu. Sin embargo me sorprendes, me sacas de esquema cuando decides revelármelo por tu cuenta—. Lamentos… —veo que observas a tu alrededor y entiendo que no estás hablándome del ente, si no de la mansión— escucho lamentos. Desde que murió mamá, esta mansión nunca me gustó… —haces una afligida pausa— se llenó de lamentos.

—Nunca escuché nada —te digo con aparente indiferencia, escondiendo la curiosidad que me da saber más de eso. Pocas veces hablamos de mamá, parece ser un tema tabú entre nosotros.

—Lo sé… el abuelo decía que él tampoco los escuchaba, pero creo que mentía.

—¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

—No lo sé —alzaste los hombros—, el abuelo era raro para algunas cosas —comentas con gracias y yo asiento. Eso era verdad.

—En ese tiempo él… viajaba más de lo normal. —Entiendes a lo que me refiero con "viajar".

—Y poco tiempo después no volvió nunca más.

Para los médicos Souken había muerto de muerte natural mientras dormía, pero nosotros sabíamos en verdad lo que había pasado.

—Así que… lamentos —murmuro, tratando de buscar en mi mente recuerdos vagos de sueños antiguos.

—Sí… y ahora mismo, la mansión está llena, ¿no los escuchas?

—Afortunadamente, no —miento. No le temo a los muertos, nunca lo hice. A mí nunca me ha acosado nada de lo que debiera preocuparme, siempre el problema fuiste tú. Sin embargo el detalle no deja de llamarme la atención. ¿Por qué será? ¿A qué se deba que no pueden descansar?—. Tu abuelo… —musito, cayendo en la cuenta de que hacía años no hablaba con tanta calma contigo. Todo un récord entre nosotros estar tantos minutos sin iniciar una fuerte discusión—. Tu abuelo abría un portal para ir al mundo de los muertos.

—Él me explicó algo, sí. —Pareces hacer un esfuerzo también por traer a tu mente los recuerdos del pasado.

—Y siempre pensé que… o sea —alzo los hombros por un breve intervalo— ¿y si ese portal no se cerró nunca? Después de que el murió… no había quien tuviera ese don para poder hacerlo, ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa podría colarse.

Noto asombro en tus ojos, como si nunca antes hubieras reparado en ese detalle. De repente algo parecía ser obvio para ti, y sabía que me quedaría con las ganas de saber qué surcaba por tu mente en ese momento.

—Tiene sentido.

—¿Con qué? —Hice la tentativa.

—Nada. —Obtuve el éxito que esperaba.

Te pones de pie y entiendo por el gesto que has llegado a tu límite. Lo sé, ahora comprendo mejor por qué esta mansión te pone tan nervioso, cuando en teoría es el lugar donde te criaste y en donde deberías sentirte a gusto. Sonrío por dentro, quizás porque me consuela saber que tu rechazo a venir no se deba pura y exclusivamente por mí.

En la puerta te saludo, viéndote marchar con el libro aferrado bajo el brazo, como si estuvieras cargando con un peso difícil de sobrellevar. Lo es, Uryuu. Y no sé qué te está pasando, no entiendo mis sueños y tampoco sé a qué se deban esos lamentos, pero por la experiencia que tengo sé que todo tiene que ver con todo, y que las casualidades no existen.

Me siento fatigado; tienes tanta energía que drenas la mía. No quiero dormir, pero estoy lo suficientemente cansado para admitir que necesito ir a la cama. Y escucho ese llanto angustioso, no proviene de un ente, provienen de varios y hacen eco en la mansión. Es un sonido muy bajo, tan tenue que a veces se lo lleva el viento, y el ruido de las ramas rozando el vidrio de los enormes ventanales, logra solaparlo; pero como siempre hago, los ignoro.

Estoy tan acostumbrado a ellos que es como si no estuvieran. Me hacen compañía; supongo que es una forma de no sentirme tan solo en un lugar tan inmenso, oscuro y frío como es la mansión de tu abuelo.


	5. Sacudida complaciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Concluyo abruptamente con este fic por diversos motivos, uno por la falta de interés por parte de los que lo seguían, y el otro porque sin pretenderlo se ha vuelto muy personal. No soy de las que abandonan sus fics porque no recibe reviews, a decir verdad tuve muchos fics en proceso con 0 comentarios, no es el caso, pero introducir elementos personales me hace sentir un poco nerviosa e incómoda. Hasta cierto punto todos mis fics tienen esa pequeña cuota de realidad, pero esta historia toca muchos puntos sensibles en mí y ya no puedo seguirla sin disociarme de ella (y me rehúso a ahondar en temas que prefiero dejar de lado por mi salud mental). No pensé, nunca, que algo así iba a pasarme, que una historia lograra irse por terrenos escabrosos.
> 
> Lamento si alguien la seguía y quería conocerla entera, pero llego hasta aquí. Si el fic no les gusta, sepan que a mí tampoco me gustó. Sin embargo me parecía una falta de respeto borrarlo, tomando en cuenta de que ya se habían tomado de su tiempo para leerlo y dejarme un comentario.
> 
> Cierro la historia, quizás de forma abrupta. Pero lo que iban a ser varios capítulos acaba aquí.
> 
> Alea iacta est: la suerte está echada.

Apenas llegó al departamento, dejó el morral que tenía encima y se sentó en la cama junto al libro. Acarició primero la cruz en relieve, sintiéndose maravillado por ese símbolo. En varias ocasiones su abuelo le había dicho que era un emblema neutro, que no significaba nada si uno no le daba significado. Como casualmente sucede con todos los símbolos. En la mano de uno puede ser un simple objeto, y en la mano del otro, un arma.

Abrió el libro notando de inmediato lo curiosos que era. La mitad estaba escrita en el sentido oriental, la otra mitad en el sentido occidental y a la inversa. Dependía de cómo él elegía abrir el libro. Negó con la cabeza, no pensaba que se trataba de un simple error de imprenta, pero tampoco ahondó demasiado en el tema.

Las hojas lucían añejas, amarillas y delicadas. La tinta parecía ser aún más arcaica. El compendio no poseía editorial ni nada que indicara su origen. La primera hoja rezaba un sencillo y a la vez escalofriante "Alea iacta est". Como si por abrir un simple libro uno pudiera condenarse o algo similar. Quizás se refería al uso que uno podría llegar a darle.

Acarició las hojas como si se tratara de su abuelo, notando que el lenguaje empleado era el de sus ancestros. Souken le había enseñado a leer el dialecto Quincy, pero Uryuu no lo tuvo el tiempo suficiente como maestro para reforzar esas enseñanzas. Sabía que Ryuuken poseía un manejo excelente de dicha lengua, y también sabía que no se molestaría en traducirle una sola hoja.

Encontró, entre medio de las hojas, algunas sueltas; ajenas al compendio en sí, pertenecían a un cuaderno. La caligrafía, en un perfecto y educado japonés, le pertenecía a su abuelo. Fue a esas anotaciones a las que les prestó más atención. Pero no estaba completo, así que entre lo poco que tenía por el puño de su abuelo y lo poco que lograba leer, comprendió que era una explicación sobre cómo cerrar portales hacia otros mundos. De repente recordó las palabras de su padre y sintió escalofríos.

"—Tu abuelo abría un portal para ir al mundo de los muertos."

Pero Souken sabía cómo cerrarlos, ¿qué podía estar buscando, entonces? Le restó importancia. Podían tratarse de anotaciones viejas, vagas, sin sentido o cuando su abuelo era un novato quincy. Giró el libro y trató de leerlo a la inversa, y si el prólogo que rezaba en el otro sentido le había erizado la piel, el nuevo que leyó y logró interpretar, le heló la sangre: "A divinis".

—¿Lejos de lo divino? —Frunció el ceño, tomó aire e intentó leer. Luego de varios minutos de estar luchando contra el cansancio mental, acabó por sucumbir. Como los niños, se decidió por mirar los dibujos—. ¿Esto? —Una de las ilustraciones mostraba una figura pequeña a los pies de un árbol. Claramente notaba que dicha figura humana estaba colgada. "Un ahorcado" pensó. Y en el árbol había una puerta, detalle que de cierta manera le rememoró a "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

Iba a pasar la página, cuando notó que las hojas de los árboles, puntillosamente delineadas, formaban grotescas caras. Tomó aire y finalmente siguió adelante, encontrando una nueva nota de su abuelo.

"Vizards"

Esa palabra se caló hondo en él. ¿No le había hablado su abuelo, tiempo atrás, sobre ellos? Según recordaba su abuelo siempre le hablaba sobre los diversos entes que poblaban nuestro plano. Así como los había malignos, entes que habían sucumbido por sus ambiciones, existían puros. Sin dejar de lado los neutros.: aquellos que conocían la luz, tanto como la oscuridad. Habitaban en la sombras, hasta que la luz los invocaba.

No recordaba con tanta lucidez las viejas conversaciones de su infancia. El detalle de no haber prestado más atención a las enseñanzas de su abuelo comenzaba a enojarlo profundamente; así que optó por leer lo que su abuelo había escrito sobre ellos:

"Seres neutros, Caídos que han tocado la oscuridad. Se adhieren, alimentándose".

Trató de prestar atención a la ilustración nueva que el libro le mostraba aparentemente en referencia a los Vizards, tratando de ignorar la no grata compañía que siempre tenía y a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

En el dibujo había dos seres, uno lucía humano, el otro lucía grotescamente distinto y, contradictoriamente, igual. Era como ver en un espejo distorsionado la misma imagen. Uryuu dejó de sentirse atraído por el libro para reparar en la presencia que lo contemplaba a los pies de la cama.

Lo vio a él, a quién decía llamarse Shinji Hirako, sonriéndole con esa mueca tétrica, pero al mismo tiempo afable. Por sobre su cabeza, adherido al techo, estaba esa "cosa", sin forma definida, pero escalofriantemente chocante.

Sintiéndose seguro con Shinji, se dispuso a observar la figura en el techo con más calma. Notó que la cabeza era más grande que el delgado cuerpo, que poseía una hilera de dientes digna de un felino de gran porte, y que hacían una perfecta simetría. El color blanco como hueso ofrecía un gran constante con el negro y vacío de sus ojos.

La criatura dejó de mirar a su dueño para reparar en el Quincy que lo observaba con tanto interés. Por reflejo, Uryuu estiró la mano apretando la cruz Quincy que llevaba en la muñeca. El iris amarillo en los ojos de ese ser, bailotearon posándose otra vez en su huésped.

Realizó un brusco movimiento que, sin éxito, Ishida quiso ocultar -no quería admitir en su orgullo que tenía miedo-, pero en un segundo la criatura se desvaneció apenas saltó sobre la cabeza de Shinji Hirako.

—No le temas. No te hará nada si yo no quiero que te haga algo. —Se encorvó ligeramente como si buscara acercar el rostro al del Quincy, pese a la notable distancia que imponía la cama de por medio. Uryuu se replegó hacia atrás.

—¿Eres un Vizard? —preguntó a rajatabla, tratando de disimular el temblequeo en sus labios.

El ente se incorporó de nuevo y con dejadez respondió.

—Creo que sí. Ese es el nombre que nos dan. —Ladeó la cabeza, para mirar hacia un costado con aire afligido.

—¿Qué buscas? —Se incorporó, interesado en el rumbo de la conversación. Por fin comenzaba a comprender algo de todo eso.

—Ya te dije —lo miró—, estoy aquí por ti. Siempre estuve aquí por ti.

Uryuu arqueó las cejas. Sonaba extraño, pero al mismo tiempo acogedor. Era agradable, sin duda, escuchar decir algo así. En la soledad en la que Uryuu día a día estaba sumido, notaba lo mucho que necesitaba que alguien le acicalara un poco el espíritu.

—No sé qué puedo darte… —Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose inexplicablemente abatido por esa verdad.

—Tú persona. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Un silencio extraño, que era levemente interrumpido por el tic tac del reloj, los colmó; hasta que Uryuu recordó las recientes conversaciones mantenidas con el ente.

—Dijiste que no eras el único, que hay muchos como tú.

Shinji asintió, con una expresión algo picaresca en el rostro.

—Todos vienen a por ti.

—¿A por… mí?

—Vienen a "comerte" —Aseguró sin tapujos. Ishida interpretó que la palabra escabrosa no iba en sentido literal, ¿o sí?—. Pero no temas —aclaró otra vez, subiéndose a la cama para gatear sobre ella para acorralar al Quincy contra el respaldo—, estoy aquí para impedirlo.

—¿Y por qué quieren comerme? —Tragó saliva, guardando la compostura, tratando de demostrarse a sí mismo que no le amedrentaba en lo más mínimo la cercanía del Vizard. Podía sentir su aliento en los labios.

—Porque eres muy apetitoso —respondió con lo que Uryuu, identificó, era lujuria. La lengua de la criatura asomó y atravesó sus labios en un húmedo recorrido.

Para ser un ente, eso se sentía demasiado real. Uryuu sintió la respiración gravemente agitada y el pulso desbocado, pero aunque quería reclamar y frenar esa osada invasión a su persona, algo en la criatura le privaba de hablar. No quería ganarse un enemigo de ese estilo: uno del que no sabía absolutamente nada. Si debía batallar contra algo, mejor era estar informado para saber qué armas utilizar. Mantente cerca de tus amigos, y de tus enemigos aún más.

—¿Podrías… explicarme un poco más? —Corrió la cara, para evitar el contacto de labios.

—No hay nada que explicar. —Arqueó las cejas, quedándose a medias con el beso que pensaba darle al humano. Se separó de él y suspiró—. Me muero de hambre.

—¿Ustedes comen?

—Claro —dijo sin tapujos—. También vamos al baño, de ser necesario. —Hizo un galante gesto permitiéndole el paso hacia la cocina cuando el Quincy se levantó.

—No necesitaba tanta información —se quejó ajustándose los lentes—. Creí que… se alimentaban de… personas.

—No somos vampiros —refutó con seriedad y algo de sorpresa. Eso era tan cliché que hasta le resultaba insultante.

—No entiendo… dijiste que… se alimentaban de almas.

—Tienes buena memoria. —Shinji entrecerró los ojos, maldiciendo en su interior ese notable don en el joven.

—Es imposible que me olvide de esas cosas. —Uryuu prendió la luz de la cocina y buscó lo necesario para preparar algo ligero y rápido.

—En nuestros comienzo, sí… pero algunos… —dudó de las palabras a emplear, o mejor es decir, de lo que quería revelarle al chico—. Algunos logramos mimetizarnos con los humanos hasta este punto —lo señaló—, tu tampoco eres uno común y corriente, eres un Quincy.

Ishida sonrió de medio lado. En su caso era distinto, pensó: él no podía caminar, literalmente, por las paredes y el techo como claramente Shinji ya lo había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones. Ni tampoco solía fundirse con una horrible criatura. Ese detalle no dejaba de inquietarlo. ¿Los dos eran uno? ¿Uno controlaba al otro? ¿Y si era esa horrible criatura -a la que tanto recelaba- lo que controlaba a lo que él veía y reconocía como un par? Sintió una sacudida por la mera idea.

Shinji sonrió en su interior, porque se daba cuenta sin dificultad de que el chico, pese a ser el Quincy con más poder espiritual en todo el mundo, no tenía conocimientos profundos sobre esos temas. Eso lo hacía todo mucho más fácil. ¿O difícil? Shinji no lo sabía.

Uryuu dio la vuelta para preguntarle al ente si le gustaban las setas, pero se quedó mudo cuando vio el extraño aire que había adoptado. Absorto, observaba la nada, como si intentara agudizar el oído. Se dio cuenta de que andaba cerca. Muy cerca.

—¿Sucede algo?

Shinji volvió en sí y asintió con la cabeza plantando una enorme y despreocupada sonrisa. Observó de arriba abajo al Quincy, con cierto descaro que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

 

**(…)**

 

Ryuuken abandonó la mansión luego de reflexionar hondamente al respecto. Sabía que Uryuu era de tener una mente muy poderosa, que incluso de niño había sabido darle forma a lo que muchos llaman "amigo invisible". Y pensar en que eso había vuelto, le erizaba los pelos. Todo en esta vida es un ciclo. Cuando su hijo accedió a contarle lo que últimamente le venía ocurriendo, no le pareció tan descabellado suponer que la Parca se estaba cobrando la cantidad de vidas que Uryuu debió haber perdido.

Sí, no dejaba de lado que su propio hijo debería haber muerto en más de una ocasión; pero la magia, o la doctrina Quincy, le había permitido conservar la vida en cada una de esas ocasiones. Eso sin dudas había alterado el flujo de almas. La desesperación de un padre lleva a este a aceptar cualquier trato con tal de evitar una desgracia, pero en su momento Ryuuken no quiso ahondar demasiado en las consecuencias. Porque claro, todo tiene consecuencias. Cada decisión tomada y no tomada.

Temía que Uryuu aceptara irse con él si el ente se lo proponía, porque comprendía el dolor de su hijo. Aunque éste pensara lo contrario.

 

**(…)**

 

Ishida hijo ya había comenzado a sospechar. Shinji Hirako mismo le había confirmado que ellos dos se conocían desde que Uryuu era un niño. No lo recordaba, pero solían tildarlo de "amigo imaginario".

Eso puede dar a entender que es producto de su imaginación, ¿cierto?

Ryuuken dejó todos sus pensamientos de lado una vez que llegó al hospital psiquiátrico. Las enfermeras y los médicos lo conocían muy bien y nadie lo detuvo camino a la habitación donde Uryuu estaba encerrado, no más que para saludarlo cordialmente.

Allí, sin que nadie pudiera verlo de la misma manera en la que Uryuu sí podía, le hacía compañía Hirako. Satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido. Ahora era parte de ese chico que le había dado vida, alimentándose día a día de su alma.

 

**(…)**

 

Maldita sea Souken y el portal que había abierto antes de morir. Para cerrarlo se necesitaba la sangre de un niño amado por él y si bien pensó en sacrificar a Uryuu tomando en cuenta que debería estar muerto, no se atrevió. Ryuuken había intervenido justo a tiempo, aceptando las consecuencias de que el portal quedara abierto.

Los vizards eran seres neutros, considerados como ángeles caídos en algunas religiones. Seres que han tocado la oscuridad. Y uno de ellos se había adherido a Uryuu, alimentándose de él. Cuando Ryuuken supo que no tenía forma de arreglar el desastre por las malas decisiones tomadas, tomó otra, mala o buena, no lo sabía; pero esa decisión había llevado a que Uryuu acabara encerrado allí.

No sabía si era una forma de evitar que su propio hijo acabara en las garras de la parca. El portal seguía abierto y Shinji se había quedado con Uryuu. En el fondo Ryuuken sabía que para su hijo ya era demasiado tarde. Por más que muriese, había tocado esa oscuridad y estaba condenado. Loco o no, esa era la realidad de ambos.

 

**¿Fin?**


End file.
